Dependendum
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Chrona lo permite porque -aunque a veces sienta que le es imposible soportarlo-sabe qué es lo que Soul busca: a Maka, reina de todas las almas que devoró y de la armonía que ha alcanzado. Soul x Chrona x Maka.


**Imperdonable **

Maka, Maka, Maka. Kama, Kama, Kama. Marca, Marca, Marma. Karma. Cama. ¿Qué es? Maka. Repite todo eso en la oscuridad, Ragnarok lo golpea y sigue sin saber la respuesta. Maka. Kama. Karma. Marca. Cama. Lady Medusa en su recuerdo, sonriendo y luego muerta, parece que tampoco sabe. Lady Medusa siendo cruel y luego, sin motivo alguno, tan dulce en su muerte repentina, no le dijo.  
Maka. Mala. Maka. Kama. Karma. Cama. Marca. El sol brilla en lo alto y no hay nada que le moje la garganta. Maka. Mala. Kama. Karma. Cama. Marca.  
¿Un círculo y una voz, la suya? No oye nada, no hay un círculo que romper. Pero entonces...  
Maka. Mala. Maka. Kama. Karma. Cama. Marca.  
-Me alegra que volvieras.  
Maka. Mala. Marca. Karma. Kama. Cama.  
Se apaga el sol tiránico. Una voz que no es la de Medusa, pero suena más creíble al ser amable. Nadie es amable con Chrona.  
-¡Maka! ¡Maka! ¡No!  
La otra voz es de un muchacho. Están a oscuras. El calor también se apaga. Hay un mar que lo ha saciado. No, no un mar.  
Maka. Marca. Mala. Karma. Kama. Cama. Una vez, ellos...Oh.  
Alguien está estrangulándolo. Otras personas tratan de sacárselo de encima por el momento. Ragnarok protesta, pero es pequeño y débil. De nuevo. (¿De nuevo?)  
-Maka, oh, Dios mío. ¡Maka! Te mataré. No me importa qué demonios eres...¡Pelea!  
-¡Soul!  
Movimiento. Sus huesos crujen, la carne se astilla al ser golpeada. Pero Chrona no se mueve.  
No, no es un mar lo que ha humedecido su piel.  
Maka, Marca, Mala. Karma. Cama. Ella...sí, ella...oh...  
La sangre negra es una lluvia que lo colma por entero. Hay más que cuando Medusa...  
-¡Maka! ¡Maka!  
Sí, Maka. Maka. Mala. Maka. Kama. Karma. Maná. Maka. Cama. En el suelo, ese olor a flores estrujadas, esa canción con pasos pesados, esa sonrisa de trabajo bien hecho. Ese otro sol...  
Las manos de Chrona están llenas de ella. Al principio él reía, como con...  
-¡Maka! ¡No hay nada de ella! ¡El bastardo...!  
-Aún está en shock, Soul...  
-Lo mataré...  
...Medusa.  
Maka.  
No.  
Esto es terrible.  
El mundo es oscuro y está húmedo en sangre.  
Pronto, antes de perder el sentido, Chrona susurra, finalmente: ¡Maka!  
(Maka, mala, cama, karma, maná...)  
Es lo único que podrá decir en mucho tiempo. Es algo peor que matar a una madre que nunca le tuvo el menor aprecio. Es...  
(Maka, mala, cama, karma, maná...)  
Imperdonable.

**Aceptar lo imperdonable **

Es el mar, un mar cristalino y turbio que se estrella contra la arena caliente y lame los pies de Maka, las patas de la mesa en la que ambos están sentados para tomar el té, aparentemente, bajo una sombrilla con el cráneo del Ángel de la Muerte sobre ella. El agua salada mancha el dobladillo del traje negro de Soul, que muere de calor allí. En parte por lo irritado que está. Irritado porque no quiere enojarse. Es la primera vez que ve a Maka viva desde que...  
-Ahora estoy dentro de Chrona, Soul. Debes ser amable con él.  
Usa un vestido de volados y encajes que ha visto en fotografías con su madre. El agua le llega a los tobillos desnudos y Soul quiere empujarla contra la arena y tomarla. Pero también llora. Es la rabia y el dolor de la pérdida.  
-¿Cómo sé que él no te ha obligado a...?  
Maka, su perfume a rosas sanguíneas en alcohol. Su cuaderno de notas pegándole en la cabeza. Su sonrisa sincera.  
-Lo sabes.  
Hay tormenta. Truenos. Oscuridad. Maka alejándose como si la escena que comparten se subiera a un tren que se va de la estación y Soul corre por el andén de la inconsciencia sin poder alcanzarla. Cuando abre los ojos, el cobarde y estúpido asesino de Chrona está dormido a su lado, su rostro penoso incluso en sueños. Soul hace mucho que dejó de desearle la muerte para poder convertirse en su compañero. Pero aún es difícil hacer la resonancia de almas. Lo que queda de Maka debe saberlo, por eso...

**Sentido del deber**

El mar está ensangrentado. Es sacrilegio que Chrona aún pueda reír al sol. Soul tiene derecho.

-Eres una mujer.-afirma cuando Chrona se desviste para dejar que sueñen juntos una verdad dolorosa y conmovedora.-No importa tu sexo.

Chrona lo permite porque -aunque a veces sienta que le es imposible soportarlo- sabe qué es lo que Soul busca: a Maka, reina de todas las almas que devoró y de la armonía que ha alcanzado.

Solo una persona muy ingenua diría que no hay lugar para el odio allí (si fuera de esa forma, no podrían _Resonar_), al igual que tampoco para el placer.


End file.
